HitmanReborn-Wiki Diskussion:Community Portal
Haben wir yetzt eigentlich i-welche feststehenden Standers für Bilder (._.?) Weil was mir wirklich immer auf den Keks geht, sind die Bilder bei den Charakteren. Mal sind es welche aus dem Anime, dann wieder aus den Kalendern und dann einfach nur irgendwelche... Ich finde wir solten uns mal einigen. Ich persönlich bin wie unsere Tochterseite das Englishe Wiki (xD) für die Bilder aus dem Anime, die sehen den Original immer noch am ähnlichsten. Und am besten wäre auch noch wenn wir uns auf eine Größe einigen könnten, bin für 300 px oder 350 px. (Collonelo 11:01, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Also, stimem Collonelo zu, dass mit dem Bildern ist etwas schlecht gelöst, ja unsere (Tochterseite?!? ;D) Freunde das Englische Wiki, macht es da etwas besser. Meine Meinung dazu: Möglichst die Bilder in Farbe. Bevorzugt Originale, sprich Kalendar, farbige Colorseiten dann Anime. Und falls noch keine Farbbilder da sind, greifen wir auf den Manga zu. Das beruht darauf, dass Farbe einfach geil aussieht ;D und viel eindrucksvoller ist. Dazu, dass ich Kalender bevorzuge, dass hat mehrere Gründe: Der erste ist, dass die Charaktere einfach sauberer gezeichnet sind. Anime muss einfach immer schnell gehen und manchmal leidet das dann an der Qualität. Generell würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die höchsmögliche Auflösung suchen und uploaden. Dann kann man sie ja immernoch runterrendern, dazu dann einfach einen px Wert angeben, aber das sollte den meisten schon bekannt sein. Für Charakterseiten, schlage ich vor und habe es auch die ganze Zeit schon so gemacht: 300px für die Chara Infobox, da kann man alles erkennen und es ist weder zu klein, noch zu groß. Bei anderen Bildern, ist das egal, da wird die Größe gewählt, wie es ins Bild passt. Dabei sollte man jedoch bedenken, dass das Bild nicht größer als 450-500px sein sollte, da das einfach zu groß ist, bei einer kleinen Auflösung füllt das Bild dann 3/4 des Bildschirms aus, das geht gar nicht! Ansonsten würde ich vorschlagen 300px als Richtwert. ++ Decimo 14:07, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++ Ich stimme dir bis auf eine Sache zu. Re: Bevorzugt Originale, sprich Kalendar, farbige Colorseiten dann Anime. Guck mal, dann haben wir doch den gleichen Salat wie vorher. Die einen werden Bilder aus Kalender nehmen die anderen aus dem Anime. Und Kalender is eh noch ne Sache, da es yah schon einige gibt und zwischen denen sind yah auch noch Unterschiede... Ein Beispiel warum ich einfach die Pics aus dem Anime bevorzuge: Guckt dir mal das aktuelle Bild von Tsuna an. Es ist schön und cool. Aber so hab ich Tsuna noch kein einziges Mal im Anime rumlaufen sehen. Sprich, für mich ist das kein Original. Da es auch vom Zeichnerischen ganz anders ist. Oh man, wollte noch i-was sagen...hab's aber vergessen... (Collonelo 14:35, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Also, ich muss sagen, als Uploaderin der meisten "unterschiedlichen" Bilder: Mir ist es so ziemlich schnuppe gewesen, wo die Bilder herkamen, Hauptsache: a) es war ein originales Artwork und kein Fanart b) man konnte den Charakter gut erkennen und c) die Auflösung war nicht zu schlecht. Ich hab nix gegen Bilder von den Sammelkarten oder aus anderen Artworks (Kalenderbilder meine ich, haben wir eig. gar nicht?). Klar, da haben die Charas auch andere Kleidung als im Anime an, aber solange man doch erkennt, wers ist? Und da es ein offizielles Artwork ist, ist es auch Original. Aber das steht hier ja nicht zur Debatte. Ich bin da bis jetzt einfach immer nach mögen vorgegangen, vor allem auch deswegen, da wir ja wirklich viele Bilder aus dem englischen Wiki haben, und ich nicht wollte, dass alle Charaseiten die Bilder daraus haben. Das ist mir einfach zu sehr abgekupfert, da komme ich mir dann schlecht vor. Natürlich füge ich auch in die meisten Artikel Bilder von den englsichen Kollegen ein, aber bei den Charabildern hatte ich bis jetzt immer so ein dumpfes Gefühl. Um einen Kompromiss zu finden: Wie wäre es, wenn wir also die Anime Bilder nehmen, 300px (is Standart, denke ich also klar), aber nicht genau die selben Chara Pics wie im englischen Wiki, sondern für die Charas andere (wo es nicht schon die selben sind) nehmen? Es gibt ja wirklich genug Folgen, da sollten wir doch in der Lage sein, schön zu finden :3. Und am besten natürlich ohne Subs. Ein paar andere Bilder habe ich ja in der Seiyuu-Liste verwendet, die nicht das Charabild aus dem englischen Artikel sind, die könnte man schon mal als Anfang gegen die jetzigen tauschen. Allerdings fände ich es cool, wenn wir uns bzg. der Artworks auch irgendwie zu einem Mittelwert fügen könnten, finde einfach einige der Bilder schöner als die aus dem Anime. Aber wenn die Mehrheit für Animebilder ist, füge ich mich da. ^^ --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:40, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Als Kompromiss könnte man ja es so wie bei opwiki machen, man nehme statt 1 Bild, 2 Bilder, aber man sieht immer nur eins zur selben zeit, durch einen entsprechenden button, kann man dann zwischen den bildern switchen. Dabei kann das eine ein !gutes! Artwork sein und das andere ein Anime Bild, so wie es in der Story richtig vorkommen würde. Damit wären dann beide Seiten bedient denke ich mal. Leider kann ich das leider nicht machen, da ich mich nicht so genau mit der wiki syntax auskenne, dass ich einen bilder switcher machen könnte. Man könnte ja mal beim OPWIKI spicken gehen ;D ++ Decimo 17:05, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++ Yeah, Cat = Mehrheit XD Also das mit den Anime Bildern is yah yetzt nur meine Meinung (^^") Aber deine Lösung ist auch gut :D Oh yah, das wie beim OP Wiki wäre auch richtig geil :D (Collonelo 17:08, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Hab nicht richtig gelesen und dachte, Decimo sei auch dafür ^__^. Oh, das hört sich cool an. Werd mir das mal anschauen gehen; wenn ich den Syntax nehme und anpassen kann, können wir ja Credits geben. Wenn nicht, würden uns die Admins da sicherlich helfen ^^. Jedenfalls finde ich den Kompromiss super und wäre so aus zufrieden gestellt! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:41, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Moment, wie sieht denn der Kompromiss yetzt aus (._.?) Denn, bei OP Wiki ist es yah so, dass die ein Bild von dem Chara von Nahe sieht und dann das zweite Bild, den ganzen Körper. Aber ich hab das yetzt so verstanden, das wir ein Anime Bild und ein Kalender was auch immer Bild nehmen ? @.@ Was aber gar nicht mal so schlecht wäre, wenn ich überlege. Denn die Bilder aus dem Anime wo man yemanden ganz drauf hat eh nicht die besten sind.... (Collonelo 17:52, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Ja, ein Bild Chara, ein Bild Artwork, wie genau, muss man sich halt noch überlegen. Gut, dass du das machst punky, :D, wusst nämlich nicht, wie ich dich fragen sollte. ++ Decimo 07:21, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++